A wide variety of media devices are used to view written content, video presentations, and the like. Examples of such media devices include electronic book readers (“eBook readers”), tablet computers, smartphones, medical devices, in-vehicle systems, wearable computers, and other equipment. Users employ such media devices under differing circumstances including business or industrial settings, while traveling on mass transit, within academic classrooms, and within their homes and other personal environments.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.